1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to furniture construction, and more specifically to a means for and a method of constructing furniture which allows the furniture to be disassembled for shipping, storage, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shipping and/or storage of relatively large furniture pieces such as sofas, couches, upholstered chairs, etc., can be expensive because of the size of such furniture pieces and/or the size of the boxes required to contain such furniture pieces. La-Z-Boy Chair Company of 1284 N. Telegraph Road, Monroe, Mich. 48161, has marketed a recliner chair in which the seat and arm portions are fixedly attached to one another and the back portion is removably attached to the seat and arm portions by a slide mechanism which allows the back portion to be substantially easily removed from the seat and arm portions whereby the chair can be shipped and/or stored as two separate pieces.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a joining means used for removably joining a first portion, a second portion and a third portion of a furniture piece together and, including in general, a first connecting means having a first member for being attached to the first portion of the furniture piece and having a second member for being attached to the second portion of the furniture piece in positions so that the first connecting means will join the first portion of the furniture piece and the second portion of the furniture piece to one another when the first and second members of the first connecting means are brought into engagement with one another and the second portion of the furniture piece is moved in a first direction relative to the first portion of the furniture piece; and a second connecting means having a first member for being attached to the first portion of the furniture piece and having a second member for being attached to the third portion of the furniture piece in positions so that the second connecting means will join the first portion of the furniture piece and the third portion of the furniture piece to one another when the first and second members of the second connecting means are brought into engagement with one another and the third portion of the furniture piece is moved in a second direction relative to the first portion of the furniture piece.